Darja of the Wilds
Personality Darja is kind, for a witch, as she is young and is still uncorrupted by magic. Fascinated by the simple things of city life, she does not lust for coin or power and... more power as many assume witches usually do. She only wishes to see the world beyond the forest and to continue to gain the favor of her gods, nothing more. However, don't mistake that kindness for being a pushover. She lives to survive and if she finds out it is between her life or yours, she'll do what it takes to make sure she doesn't end up a corpse. History Darja once belonged in a village of Elves, for ten years in fact. Chosen, in her youth, for the amounts of magic flowing through her veins, she became the apprentice of one of the old battle mages so that, once she matured, she could replace him. However, before that day came, a witch came to visit the village. With threats of cursing all who lived there, Darja was traded for peace and taken far far away. While living with the witch, Darja learned that the old woman had been barren for many years. But, she had no desire to keep her wealth of knowledge to herself. So, she took 'daughters' of many races and bestowed her knowledge upon them and, when the time was right, she let them go. Being only a child, at the time of capture, Darja did not dare leave knowing she could not survive in the wilds on her own. Eventually, she grew to like the witch, even seeing her as a mother figure. Darja continued her training started at the village. Through worship of the 'old' gods, said to inhibited the bodies of great dragons, Darja's became a fearsome wielder of fire, able to resist fire's burn and have it come forth from her lips and palms. While her blood is purely that of an elf, horns sprouted from her head as a visible sign of her worship and dedication to the old gods. Eventually, the day came where the witch let Darja go. The old gods spoke to the witch and instructed her to send Darja to aid the Reigning King, for there would be dark times ahead. Powers & Weapons Weapons Ancient Sword: Darja wields a sacred artifact from the time of the old gods, which can be lit on fire and sustain a flame. While anyone can wield it, it is only the worshippers of the old gods that can set it aflame. She can wield it with precision as she is fully aware one should not rely solely on magic. Elvish Dagger: When Darja was taken she had on her an elvish Dagger, a common weapon the elven children of her village carried for defense in the wilds. Along with clothing and a few bits of jewelry that no longer fits her, it is the only object she has to remind her of where she came from. She keeps it strapped to her thigh as a back-up weapon. Poisons and Salves: You don't live in the woods all your life and not learn about what the flora and fauna can do for you. She carries a few home-made poisons and salves, in case she's in needs her weapons to pack a punch, or something to keep a wound from infecting. Powers Fire Breath: From her mouth Darja can conjure fire. Of course, this does not work under-water. Fire Palms: The same goes for her hands, but this is common for her people. Fire Resistance: Light her aflame and watch just her clothes burn! Then again, don't toss her into lava. That will really kill her. Skin of the Old Gods: Rewarded this skill by the old gods, she can cast this once a day and it will last around six minutes. Sharp edges and piercing objects will only break through the skin to the muscle. Other *Darja would love to tell you the names of her 'old gods' but she honestly doesn't know how to say them. They cannot be pronounced in the common vernacular. She has only heard them pronounced by her mother. *Probably different from the DnD Fire Elf. That was just the best thing I could come up as a basis for what Darja looks like/ can do. *Darja is pretty good at navigating the woodlands and finding water, even if it's under ground. Don't call it a power, just call it an acquired skill. *Darja tries her best not to walk around with a big sign saying "look at me! I'm a witch"! She is aware that the gods of the city dwellers tend to teach that magic comes from demons and is not to be trusted. *The witch taught Darja how read, write, and solve simple mathematics. *Because of her isolation from the 'civilized' world, Darja isn't very street smart. She doesn't know the 'rules of the game'. Relationships Witchfinder-General Derradon Gallowglass : She admires his vigor and enjoys his sense of humor. However, after she refused to help him bring Christopher to justice, she might have destroyed their friendship. Lucia Renee Gallowglass : Darja's only friend in Trillian. While she has only known her for a month, Darja already views her as a little sister and harbors a platonic love for her. Zhivago : Fuck Zhivago. Okay, not really. But if she knew he was the one who robbed her of pretty much all her funds she would have burnt him to a crisp. Mayalim : Darja feels threatened by her considering she's much more powerful of a witch than she. Xandaros Seduhl : After hearing his plight Darja pities him but still does not love him and, after hearing the tale of love lost with Aurora, she's fears falling in love with him. Aurora : Half sister to Darja, she has taken her child, Aela, under wing so that she may finish her quest. Recent Events After traveling for a month, from her home in the wilds, Darja finally reaches Trillan only to be denied an audience with the King. Sir Derradon Gallowglass aids her in her quest, proposing she help with his investigation of the Queen's murder. Her helping with the investigation eventually lands her a job as head apothecary in the castle. After a bout of house-hunting, Zhivago successfully robbed Darja of all her funds (which she didn't find out until it was too late). While frolicking through the meadows with Lucia she came across a Hagwitch named Mayalim and got herself into a tricky situation. Once returning to the castle she has recently met the Red Sorceress, aka her half sister Aurora and fled Trillian, shortly after, when they were under attack. Now residing in the wilds, she is taking care of Aurora and Thyreus' child, Aela, until she comes of age or one of the two return to take care of her. Category:Elves Category:Characters Category:Neutral